


Graveside Anniversary

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Aro accompanies Peter when he goes to put flowers on his parents' grave.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Graveside Anniversary

Peter stood uncertainly at the base of the hill. He wore a black jacket over a white dress shirt and dark jeans with black leather boots. His brown hair was combed smooth for once, and he had on some simple dark eyeliner around his brown eyes. In his right hand, the nails dark and glossy, he clutched a bouquet of dark crimson roses. He licked his lips nervously and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"I can't do this," he said.

"Yes, you can," Aro said, placing a black-gloved hand on his back. "I'll wait down here if you want me to."

Peter gripped the flowers tighter, his knuckles white. The cloudy sky all but covered the crisp English countryside in a cloak of shadow. The smell of rain was in the air. Aro rubbed Peter's back gently. The vampire wore a dark suit with and a dark grey jacket, his long combed back and his red eyes watching his human lover carefully. Peter looked scared and uneasy, not at all like his usual self.

"Peter," Aro murmured.

The hunter turned his head and Aro kissed him lightly on the lips. Peter sighed through his nose and cupped the back of Aro's head, holding him close. They pulled away a minute later, and Aro ran his fingertip along Peter's cheekbone. 

"Go on, my love," he whispered. "I'll be here when you're ready."

"Right, yeah, okay," Peter said, facing the hill again.

He took a deep breath before he marched up the hill and disappeared from view when he reached the top. Aro watched him go, the light wind blowing his hair around. The vampire waited patiently. Several minutes went by, but Peter hadn't come back down. Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

"Peter?" Aro called. 

No answer. The thunder rumbled again, closer, lightning flashing on the horizon. Aro hesitated for a moment before he climbed the hill. He found Peter kneeling on the ground before a simple gravestone emblazoned with the message, 'Here lies two beloved parents, taken from their son far too soon. May they rest in peace.' Aro walked behind Peter and knelt on the grass beside him. Peter had placed the roses carefully before the grave and was now silently crying. Tears streaked down his face, smearing his make-up. His fists were clenched against his thighs, his jaw tight as he gritted his teeth, trying to stem his emotions. Aro watched him and decided that perhaps his presence as a vampire here was disrespectful. He stood up and turned to leave, but Peter's hand shot out and latched onto his wrist.

"Don't go," he whispered. 

Aro knelt beside him again. Peter interlaced their fingers against his thigh and leaned his head against Aro's shoulder. They sat in silence for a long time. When the rain began to fall, Peter's tears did as well. He pressed his face into Aro's chest and cried. The vampire wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close, stroking his hair, rubbing his back, whispering comforting things into his ear. He took out the umbrella he'd brought along and opened it to shield them from the rain. After about five minutes, Peter stopped crying and pulled away from Aro's chest. His eyes were red and swollen, streaked black by his eyeliner.

"Let's go," he whispered. "Please."

"Of course, my dear," Aro murmured, helping him to his feet.

He held Peter against him and held the umbrella above them as they walked back down the hill and away from the grave of Peter's parents. Ten minutes later, they were snug in the bedroom of the inn they were staying in, on the edge of a small English village on the coast. They would fly back to Vegas on another day. Aro laid on his back, resting against the pillows while Peter was cuddled on his chest. The vampire was stroking the hunter's hair, relishing in the softness against his fingers.

"Thank you," Peter said, breaking the comfortable silence in the room. "Thank you for coming here with me."

"You're welcome," Aro replied. "Thank you for letting me come with you. I know you usually like to deal with this alone."

"Yeah," Peter agreed, shifting around under the blankets and resting his chin on Aro's sternum to look in his eyes. "But it's easier when you have somebody to help."

"I'll always help you, Peter," Aro promised, smoothing some of his hair back. "And I know it wasn't easy for you to ask me along."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm a vampire," Aro said simply. "I'm one of the creatures that killed your parents, yet you wanted me to come with you to their grave on the anniversary of their death."

"You might be a vampire, but you're not the one who killed my parents," Peter told Aro sternly. "You care about me and look after me. You love me."

"Yes, I do," Aro agreed with a smile. "More than anything."

Peter smiled, and this time it extended to his eyes, taking away years of anger and stress away from his face. He leaned forward and kissed Aro's lips. They broke apart and Peter rested his head on Aro's chest again. The vampire resumed his stroking of the hunter's hair, and eventually, he heard Peter's breathing even out as he fell asleep. Aro chuckled and basked in the warmth of Peter's body against his and his soft hair between his fingers.


End file.
